Naruto: Chosen One
by moja ganda
Summary: A man who is more powerful than the sage of the six path will be born to once again bring peace to the world. This man posses all the summons without any contract, the sharingan, byakugan, rinnegan, and can command all the nine bijuus.
1. What To Come

**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS :(_**

**_summary: A man who is more powerful than the sage of the six path will be born to once again bring peace to the world. This man posses all the summons without any contract, the sharingan, byakugan, rinnegan, and can command all the nine bijuus._**

**_Chapter 1 (PROLOGUE): What Is To Come_**

The Sage of the Six Paths, Rikudō Sennin was a legendary god-like figure. He is the one who founded the arts of ninjutsu and created the ninja world but to his eight son, Kurama, Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobuu, Son Gokuu, Kokou, Chomei, Gyuuki, Kurama and his only daughter, Saiken he is a man who always love to say stories about what to come to the world that he created. And today is no different.

"Okay what story do you want to hear? Do you want to hear a story about my adventures or about the future?" asked the now old priest to his children.

**"Father, we want something new"** stated all his children together. The sage of the six paths just chuckles to his children's answer.

"Okay then I will tell you my very first vision or a prophecy that has yet to come to the world." Said the father to his children. The children just nodded their head eagerly.

" A man who is more powerful than me will be born to the world to once again bring peace. This man who posses all the summons, the most powerful doujutsus ( sharingan, byakugan, rinnegan) and can command all my children (nine bijuus) will guide the world to realize that hate will not bring happiness to people. This man has a kind soul, and heart. He will treat everyone accordingly and will be forgiving.

**"Fathet, that's impossible. You are the most powerful being"** stated the only girl, Saiken, the biijuu who posses the six tails. Everyone in the vicinity nodded their head in agreement except Rukudou Sennin who shook his head.

"No child even my eyes and ability are nothing compare to him." explain the man.

**"We will obey no one but you, father"** said the nine tailed bijuu, an orange fox.

"Kurama, this man is different he is the real father. Because of him that you are all alive and he is also the reason why I am alive and he is the one who made it possible for me to become what I am today so in a way he is your grandfather so you don't have a reason not to obey or respect him" once again explain the man to his children. Silence is the only answer that he received from his children.

* * *

Author: Dear readers as you can see this is not a new chapter but in my opinion this is a much better start that what I first wrote. I hope you enjoy this and please review


	2. Meeting

_**Summary: **** A man who is more powerful than the sage of the six path will be born to once again bring peace to the world. This man posses all the summons without any contract, the sharingan, byakugan, rinnegan, and can command all the nine bijuus.**_

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**chapter 1: Revelation**

Six years ago when a baby boy is born the nine tailed fox was set free by a mysterious man who wore an orange spiral mask. This mask man commanded the fox to attack the village against its will using the mangekyo sharinggan, the second most powerful doujutsu after the rinnegan. The fourth hokage was able to release the man's control over the fox but it has no choice but to seal the fox into a new born child to prevent it from further destroying the village. He sealed the fox to a new born baby named, Uzumaki Naruto with the caused of his own life.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto is a six years old kid who has blond hair that stick up in every direction, he has blue eyes that can rival the color of the ocean. He is a kid who is born when the Kyubi no Yoko attacked Konoha that causes the life of many shinobi and the fourth hokage included.

"Why am I always being chased and hated by the people in the village?" asks Naruto to himself sadly as he lay in his bed that the old apartment provided. The apartment was given to him by the third Hokage when he was three years old as the people in the orphanage kick him out saying that they would no longer take care of a demon.

**Talk to me. I can tell you**

a voice said out of nowhere. Naruto froze, afraid and intimidated by the voice as it sounded like the voice of a very big animal.

"Who are you? Where are you?" asks Naruto as he let his eyes roam the small apartment that he was in.

**I am inside your mind and to who I am you need to enter your mind to know**

The voice replied to Naruto.

"How?" asks Naruto no longer afraid or intimidated by the voice.

**Lay down in the bed and then search for me in your mind**

Naruto did what the voice told him and closed his eyes when he opened his eyes he was in front of a giant cage that has a kanji word of 'SEAL'.

"Okay I am here now where are you" Naruto said as he observe his surrounding noticing that the place is really dark and gloomy.

**I am here in front you, Naruto**

It replied. Naruto directed his eyes into the cage as an orange fox with nine tails emerge from it. Blue almost like an ocean meets the eyes that as red as blood.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto to the fox unafraid who is observing him at the moment. The fox looked at Naruto once more before answering, "Kyuubi" shortly.

Naruto is observing the fox as it emerge from the cage. He does not know why but he is not afraid of the giant fox in front of him and instead felt at ease and content and when the fox said its name he got a felling that 'Kyuubi' is not the true name of the fox but instead his mind is telling him that the fox is actually named Kurama.

"No" stated Naruto looking at Kyuubi in the eyes, "You are not named Kyuubi you are Kurama" finished Naruto. Kyuubi was shocked. How does he know that then he remembered the talk they have about the chosen one.

_**"Father, how can we identify the person you are referring too? **asks Gyuuki, the eight tailed octopus as now he is interested to this person who his father said much powerful._

_"Gyuuki, my son the answer is simple really he will know your name. Not the named that the world know but the names that I've given you" answered the sage of the six path to Gyuuki._

**_"But that's not possible how can he know who are without us saying it?" asked the eight tailed beast_**

_"Do not forget that the man we are talking about is a powerful man and posses the most powerful doujutsu and at such even unconsciously he can tell if you are telling the truth" answered the man __and his children just nodded their heads indicating that they understand._

Kyuubi or now known as Kurama looked at Naruto in the eyes and an unexpected thing happen that Naruto did not forsake the most powerful bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kurama bowed to young Naruto.

**"I have been waiting for you Naruto-Sama"**

* * *

Author: The chapter is not really that long but in this chapter I just want to intruduce how the fox and Naruto meet and how Naruto became the jinjuriki of the Kyuubi which I know you already know because I did not really change that many things that will be revealed in the later chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW:)


End file.
